Public Transit
by musicrush93
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and has to take the bus to school, where she meets Edward, but she can never seem to find or see him anywhere but the bus. Sparks fly, what will happen? ExB. My first Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Another Bruise

**A/N: This is a re-post of the original story. My super-awesome fantastic beta read it over and edited it for me, now it's less painful. HURRAY!**

**Disclaimer -sadly I do not own **

Chapter One: Another Bruise

**BPOV**

As I waited at the bus stop, I couldn't help but feel miserable. My shoes were wet; soaked through, actually. Just another benefit of living in the rainiest town in America.

The bus pulled up and I swiftly put my $1.75 in the change slot before shuffling to the nearest seat. My shoes sloshed as I groaned and sat down on the hard chair. It was almost too tempting to take off my shoes right there and dump out the water that pooled by my toes. Instead, I took out my iPod, leaned my head against the window and watched as the expanse of green forest blurred past me in a rush.

Everything was so different here in Forks. Back home in Phoenix it was always sunny and warm, even though I could never get a tan. I really only burned. Still, I missed the dry, brown desserts that lined the highways and the palm trees that swayed in front of my school. _Home_.

When Charlie hinted to my mom, Renee, that he wanted me to stay with him for a while, she nearly had a stroke. I detested Forks. So did she. It was common knowledge in our home that visits between me and Charlie _only _happened each summer somewhere warm, on vacation so I wouldn't have to endure the weather or anything else Forks could come up with.

But alas, I set aside my strong feelings for Forks so that Renee could spend some time with Phil, her new husband. They had only been married a few months and I really did enjoy Phil; he was a nice man who could provide for my mother, and support her sporadic decisions to take numerous classes of yoga, French, karate, and even singing lessons. She always liked to try new things. I remembered the moment I decided to tell her I wanted to go live with Charlie, even though I didn't.

"_Mom, I wanted to talk with you about something…do you have a minute?" I said while pushing around the Special K in my bowl rather then really eating it. I was too nervous to eat. _

"_Yeah! Sure, I guess I do." She glanced at her watch for a moment. "Cooking class starts in 45 minutes though, do you want to come?" She asked quickly and happily as always; she was usually a cheerful person. Unfortunately, I was about to ruin it, or at least I was pretty sure I was._

"_Uh, no I've got some homework to do, but I just wanted to tell you that.." I glanced up at her, then back down, not able to keep eye contact for the next blow. " I think it would be a good idea if I lived with Charlie for a while..." I tried to sound convincing, but my voice failed me, wavering on my fathers name._

"_WHAT?" Oh no… This is what I had feared. Renee would never willingly let me go, I would have to convince her that this was for the best. "I need to sit down," she added quietly._

--

Four months.

Four months of convincing my mother that I wouldn't be gone long, and that I needed to experience different things and spend time with my father. Most of all, I needed to convince her that Forks really wasn't that bad. Finally, she gave in. I almost gave up – but I won the fight in the end.

I had to promise to call at least three times a week and answer all emails – no questions asked. I would try to comply to her demands, because I really would miss her.

Charlie was thrilled and welcomed me in with open arms. I guess he really missed me. When I got settled in he told me that he had enrolled me in Forks High School. I wasn't surprised, obviously. I had to go, but that didn't mean I wouldn't dread every minute of it. I just hated the thought of being the "new girl" in a town of only 3000 people, half of which were high school students.

And all of that is what lead me to the bus stop the day before school started. I needed to figure out how long it took to get to school on the bus and what stop I had to get off at so that I at least looked like I knew something about Forks. Which I actually didn't.

The bus stopped without warning, brakes screeching, causing me to be lurched out of my seat into the one in front of me. I, Bella Swan, have no co-ordination whatsoever. When I put my hands out to grab the bar beside me, I missed and flailed like an idiot. My shoulder hit the seat with a very audible thud, and then I bounced back into my seat, a little frazzled, and with a new bruise. Joy.

I looked up to see who the maniac driver had stopped for, and was disappointed that it wasn't Brad Pitt or Jude Law, but a girl with a purple raincoat on. She looked to be about my age; she had glasses and a messenger bag that was decorated with beads. Luckily she had on proper footwear – boots. She silently walked past me, giving me an odd glance while walking to the back of the bus and pulling out a granola bar. I felt like I was on display; it wasn't comforting.

Nobody else got on the bus. The twenty three minute long bus ride was quiet and less violent then the beginning. The bus stopped in a couple places that I remembered visiting as a child, like the grocery store and the bank, but other than that it only stopped in residential areas.

When the bus stopped in front of Forks high school, I didn't get out – I only needed to look. After all, I was still dry and my shoes weren't soaked yet. No need to change that. So I stayed in the comfort of the warm, dimly lit vehicle, and rode home.

When I got off of the bus onto the squishy grass, my shoes retaliated, filling up with water. I said a quick thanks to the bus driver and began the short walk home. It was pretty depressing to realize that the highlight of my day was taking the bus to look at my new school.

When I got home, I stepped in the doorway out of the light drizzle that seemed to never end and gratefully took off my shoes. I opened the door and put them on the porch to hopefully drain out, then peeled off my wet socks and headed up to my room. Charlie wouldn't be home for a while, which meant I didn't have to cook dinner yet, so I turned on my laptop to email my mom.

**Hey mom. **

**Went to look at the school today, it looks nice. I've decided I need to get some new shoes, and fast. It's raining. I miss you! I'll call you soon.**

**Love, **

**Bella**

That email sounded pretty pathetic, but it was the best I could do at the moment.

With nothing much to do, I headed downstairs to prepare a meal. I didn't have to, but Charlie could _not_ cook. I wondered how he had survived the last 17 years on his own. I started to boil the noodles for the chicken alfredo I was craving and stared out into Charlie's back yard. It was green and wet. Just like everything else here.

By the time Charlie came home, dinner was ready and we ate in silence. Charlie and I were similar in the way; we didn't need to talk much. When he finished eating, he complimented me on my cooking and then headed in the direction of the living room to turn on the TV and watch whatever game was on. After I did the dishes and went upstairs, I lay on my bed trying to imagine things going well tomorrow. It was harder than I thought. I internally kicked myself for being so negative; this was for Renee. Just two years like this and then it would be over.

I got up to put on some pyjamas. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt from SeaWorld, combed through my unruly hair, brushed my teeth, set the alarm on my bedside table for 7:00am and went to bed pretty early. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

--

Despite my efforts, I tossed and turned all night. The sound of the raindrops was not like a lullaby at all to me; it kept me awake more than anything. I hated the rain. I got up stiff and sore from lack of sleep, and hopped in the shower.

I let the warm water run over me, soothing the knots in my back, and turned the water even hotter so that the shower would steam up and clear my head. I showered until, unfortunately, the water ran cold and reluctantly got out to walk to my room down the hall.

I went in and got dressed without really looking, I wasn't one of those girls who lay their outfit for the first day of school out the night before. I wasn't into the fashion stuff. I brushed my still unforgiving hair and tried to reason with the waves, but they wouldn't disappear. Frustrated, I gave up and brushed my teeth, put on light eye makeup so I didn't look so scary and, just for a moment, examined my right shoulder.

The purple bruise that was starting to form wasn't hideous. I'd had much worse; it was only the size of a small fist and could be easily hidden by a sweater or jacket.

I hurried down stairs and ate a banana for breakfast. I quickly made myself a sandwich and grabbed a juice box for lunch.

With my backpack on I headed out the door to grab my shoes that were still on the porch. They were relatively dry, but still when I slipped in my foot, a barley audible "squish" sounded. Great. I trudged to the bus stop preparing myself for the next twenty three minutes. At least it wasn't raining, right?


	2. Making an Entrance

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter :] enjoy!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer (my hero)

**BPOV**

Wrong. The grey sky started pouring buckets just as soon as I thought those last words. Stuff like that was only supposed to happen in movies! I groaned as I realized that this would happen everyday. I arrived at my stop and stood beside the sign that was way taller then me, and prayed that the bus would come early.

An agonizing, and wet four minutes later the bus pulled up, and I dug into the pocket of my jeans for my $1.75 and stepped onto the bus. It was more then I had expected.

The amount of people that crowded the now small looking bus was startling. There were groups of girls sitting together and animatedly chatting, boys standing and cheering at something or other, and a few people sitting in seats half asleep. I strained my neck to look for a free seat- with an empty one beside it.

Bingo! Two free seats in the middle of the crowded bus were free; all I had to do was get there. With each careful step I took, more people turned to stare at my unrecognizable face. I was now side shuffling past what looked like a huge jock, and then I could almost sit down.

A hush had fallen over the previously noisy atmosphere, and I could feel the eyes boring into my back as I finally reached the seat and sat down with a clunk. Ouch. My butt would thank me for that later. Then the bus started to move, and people finally started to talk again. I sure new how to make an entrance.

The bus kept moving, and I kept blushing every time I would look up to see a boy looking at me funny, or a girl staring with a scrutinizing look plastered on her overly lip-glossed face.

The bus came closer into town, and the ride felt much longer then twenty three minutes- even though it had only been eight. I sighed and let my head fall against the window to escape the wandering eyes of the boy a few seats down.

He was blonde, and had his hair gelled into individual spikes that looked hard as rock and was maybe a little taller then me, but I couldn't tell because he was sitting down. He had a boyish face, and he seemed to smile at everyone around him, joining in on the conversation going on in front of him eagerly.

I thought I heard him mutter "go over…introduce myself… nice". My brain kicked into overdrive trying to eavesdrop. I wasn't that kind of person, but I had to know if he was talking about me! I was perfectly happy in my bubble of silence and didn't need any introductions.

My worst fears were confirmed when he picked up his bag, and cautiously approached me with a slight smile. He glanced at his friends who stared in shock and then returned his gaze to my bright red cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, you're the chiefs daughter right?" He said brightly, of course bringing my fathers occupation into the jumble was expected. Everyone knew the Chief of police.

"Yeah, uh Bella" I practically whispered, and stuck out my hand. Stuck out my hand!? How lame was that?! He grabbed it tightly and shook it with what seemed like wild abandon for some time, obviously proud that he was the first one to talk to me.

He sat down next to me smiling and started, "So if you need someone to show you around or anything just let me know!" I simply nodded. The whole bus was staring now, almost everyone gaping like dead fish at Mike, and one girl smiling at me.

She looked familiar. I glanced down and saw that she was carrying a messenger bag with beads and had a purple raincoat clutched in her small delicate hands. I smiled back, she seemed nice.

Mike prattled on about us having a class together hopefully and I just added the occasional one syllable answer, hoping that he never noticed how far away I was from the conversation he was practically holding with himself.

The downpour had stopped, and with each stop closer to the school, the crowd became more unruly. The large jock I had passed before seemed to have eyes for a gorgeous blonde girl sitting beside him.

Her blonde, bone straight hair hung down almost to her elbows and swung with each jerk of the bus. She had clear blue eyes, flawless skin, and full red lips. She was model perfect, like a picture in a magazine. It was hard not to stare in awe.

Meanwhile, the big jock beside her had stepped away from his other large friends, and smoothly walked over, also trying not to stare. He had short, curly brown hair, an olive skin tone, and smiling hazel eyes. With all of the muscle he was clearly packing, it made him look like a giant teddy bear. I inwardly giggled at the thought of a jock as a teddy bear, I was going mental.

We came to a stop at the bank, Mike still happily talking, and accepting my nods and smiles as part of the conversation. I had a feeling I had made a new friend.

The doors squeaked open, and a guy got on the bus. I could hardly see his face through the crowd, but when I did, I'm sure my expression had some "deer in the headlights" quality to it.

He was beautiful.

Inhumanly so, as he gracefully took a seat in the very front of the bus, and thank god, he was still in my view. He had bronze tousled hair that was pushed back from his gorgeous face. He had pale skin, maybe even paler then mine, and the sexiest jaw line I had ever seen in my life.

As if he had heard me mentally drooling he looked my way with a blank expression. I blushed furiously and was sure that my skin must be tomato red. Even though he was still looking at me I couldn't look away, I had to keep my eyes locked on him or else I was sure he would disappear.

From across the bus I could see that he had the most mesmerizing green eyes. They looked deep and clear and bright all at once. My heart melted at the sight of them, and I wanted so much to see those eyes smile.

He had high cheek bones, and a perfectly straight nose, features as if he were carved from stone. Like an ancient Greek God, or a priceless statue in a museum.

He couldn't be real, and this was a fact I knew because, no other girls were swooning the way I was, no guys had given him the jealous stare I'm sure I would give if I were competing for girls with a guy like that around.

Come to think of it, no one even acknowledged him, and so, I knew that he couldn't be real. Sadly he looked away, breaking our gaze, the angel on the city bus.

"Earth to Bella!" Mike sounded a little annoyed with my obvious lack of response. "So do you wanna?" Oh shit. What was he talking about? I had been so caught up with the hallucination of that beautiful person that I had completely blocked out Mikes babble.

"Uhh, want to what..?" I said, yet another small blush creeping up my pale cheeks.

"Sit with me and a couple friends at lunch?" He said smiling, his annoyance gone.

"Oh uh, sure. Thanks." I said, still in a daze. What else was I going to do? Sit alone… that would be even more excruciating then listening to Mike babble.

The bus came to a sudden, threatening stop, which sent my bag flying into the pretty blonde girl, spilling its insides out over the bus floor like vomit.

"Oh crap! Oh no!" I panicked as the pretty blonde picked up my bag and handed it back to me. "I'm so sorry!" I said, as I felt the hot on my cheeks.

"It's fine." She replied coldly. We were at the school now, and everyone got up promptly and left the bus, while trying not to step on all my things.

Mike, bless his talking heart, stayed and helped me gather all my things. Once everything had been shoved back into my backpack, I thanked Mike, and he showed me where the office was before bustling off to class.

"See you at lunch Bella!" He called excitedly. I knew who I wanted to see at lunch, but I would keep that to myself.

I got my schedule from the office secretary who looked like she was busy, it being the first day and all. Still she took the time to try and make small talk with me, being curious, just like everyone else.

I thanked her and left quickly, almost tripping over my own feet. I was already late from the bus incident and having to get my schedule before class. I quickly studied my schedule and the map she had given me

**Swan, Isabella. Student Number: 3445173**

Period

Class

Room Number

1

English

107

2

Trigonometry

103

3

Spanish

202

Lunch

/

/

4

Biology

214

5

Gym

Gymnasium 2

I hoped that I would have a class with the male model on the bus, but my intuition sparked, and I felt that I wouldn't get my wish. But what if I did? I suddenly felt self conscious. What was I wearing?

I rushed off to room number 107, English class.

**EPOV**

I got on the bus for the first day of school. It was raining out like always, but I didn't mind, I was used to it. Everyone ignored me as usual, and I ignored them. After moving here a couple years ago, I never really fit in. I had a few good friends... Jasper and Alice, but they didn't take this bus, so I just sat quietly.

Then I saw her.

She was wearing a blue top, with a round neckline that showed beautiful collarbones, and a black zip up sweater that was zipped up halfway. Her blue jeans were just a little too long, and dragged in the wet puddles outside. They weren't skin tight, and she looked, _comfortable. _Not to mention amazingly beautiful.

She had long, wavy, mahogany brown hair that swirled mesmerizingly around her face. Her eyes were brown and sparkled, standing out from her pale skin. They looked deep in thought as they stared me down from across the bus. Her small round nose fit her face perfectly, complimenting her soft cheek bones. Her lips were slightly parted, they were beautifully pink, not artificial, just the right shade of rose.

She was blushing, bright red creeping up her cheeks, making her look so much more beautiful then I could have imagined. I wanted to see her smile so passionately, I would do anything.

On the outside, I was making use of the masked blank expression I wore in school, but on the inside my heart was pounding like I had just run a marathon. She was so beautiful, but not traditionally beautiful, uniquely beautiful. As if no one could ever look as she did, there was no one who could measure up to her. The beautiful stranger on the city bus.

I have never seen her around before, which means she has to be the new girl everyone was talking about. The chief of polices daughter all the way from Arizona. I turned away, realizing I was probably freaking her out staring just like everyone else.

I could sympathize with her feeling like the new kid, hell; she was replacing me _as _the new kid.

I stole another glance at her; she looked confused, Mike Newton asking her something repetitively. She answered quietly, and then the bus stopped. Her bag was launched across the bus into Rosalie, who looked pissed as usual. She apologized, and bent to pick up her things.

Just then her sweater slumped off her right shoulder, revealing a purple bruise that looked sore. I wonder what had happened to her. I hope she is okay.

I contemplated helping her, but it looked like Newton had already beaten me to it. The bus was almost empty now, so I gazed at her for one more moment, so gorgeous that she might disappear. Then I stepped outside onto the wet ground, and trudged to first period.

Maybe I would have a class with the beautiful girl. I walked through the halls in a daze to find Jasper.

**A/N: SO how did you like the "first sighting" scene? Read and Review! Let me know =]**


End file.
